


Pulled Apart, Pieced Together

by agent_ontario



Series: RvB Poems & Oneshots [1]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Gen, Sad, and so does the Counselor, kinda like a song, poem, the Director deserves to be dangled over a pit of snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: He kept lying to himself, saying over and over again that he would be all right. . . Little poem I did about Church and the creation of the different fragments.





	Pulled Apart, Pieced Together

Can't stand the sympathy  
Don't want your pity  
I'm just a memory

First was the pain  
Then came rage  
Logical no more  
Lying to himself saying it'll be alright  
Can't handle the guilt no more

Allison!

Couldn't save her  
Always failing  
Make her stop saying goodbye!  
Can't get better, can't get worse

Can't trust anybody now  
No room for fear,  
No reason for happiness  
Courage and justice is lost forever  
Ambition and creativity are useless

Allison!  
Make her stop saying goodbye  
Make the pain stop

Hope  
Is gone don't know where it went  
Don't care  
Lost in my misery

Memory  
Who am I?  
Can't remember  
Can't decide  
I'm so tired. . .

Who are you again?


End file.
